User talk:NeneAndNate
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message :) Welcome! Congratulations on starting House of Anubis Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Finally an Agreement!! Thank you soo much for finally making a combined wiki!! Can we please copy and paste some stuff from our wiki instead of writing everything over (that means your wiki too). And can I make/change the pairing pages similar to our wiki, since we have hints from every episode instead of having it all in one thing. Thanks! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:23, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I was an admin on the other wiki and I'm making a bunch a pages (I'm copying and pasting from my wiki so you can edit it if you want). SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem! I'm glad to help! :D SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 20:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Me and Rachim knew each other from the iCarly Wikia and she liked my edits on the other wiki, so I'm here as an admin! And now that we're not in a fight anymore, you're really nice. :) SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) From: Rachim Hey I wuld like to be admin/bureacrat on this wikia not just admin ty very much! NeneG http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights. Also Can i be buereacrat/admin not just admin so it can be fair. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey NeneG Dear NeneG Please let me be also the other buereacrat of this wikia not just an admin. It's the only fair thing to do. You can do that in the same place just click on buereacrat for me. Thank youRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Its what you are right now. They can protect pages/edit the theme. Also They are like head of this wikia. I gave you the link up there where you can do this. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:53, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Don't Worry I will do that. Also since it's Jade Ramseys B-day Month she is the BG! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) At the top where it says Edit there should be a little arrow pointing down click on it and click delete. I made my admins from the other wikia admins on here. InsaneBluebrerry and SunriseDaisy. Also I am protecting pages ATM! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Why don't you start copying the cast pages from my wikia and putting them on here. That would be a real great help!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Got Profile and then scroll down to change signature. Also to add your user linke do 2 [ then User:NeneG then | Then NeneG then end it with 2 ] Like this [..User:NeneG..] (No periods needed) Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thanks for letting me keep my Wikia & letting me be an Admin!! You rock!! :) :) Also, is there anything you would like me to transfer to this Wikia? ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 22:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ NO! but i'm not ready to get ri of them on th other wikia just yet. We might need them!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 18:09, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Template: Infoboxes DId you know we have different info boxes for episodes and characters etc. http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infobox_templates <-------- There! Can you please change all of the episode infoboxes with . TTo insert them goto insert Template click other magic word type in Infobox Episode and click the one without doc next to it. Or I can do it once I get back from class. I gtg to class now b back in like 2 hours.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 20:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! About Fabina12 I'll put her on rollback if thats okay with you. Unless you want her to be Admin. If she does good edits then I will put her on rollback.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 23:42, February 16, 2011 (UTC) i just want to ask you something hey neneG its fabina 12 i was wondering if i could be an admin i mean that i have 170 points and that is higher than 3 of the admins i just joined today so imagine what i can do to this wiki when 1 month 2 months even 3 months past by RE: Admin I read the message she sent you. We honestly don't need any more admins. It's just one wiki and it's still growing. I'll just tell her that we don't need anymore admins, but if we need her, we'll add her (depending on her progress with edits). SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:21, February 16, 2011 (UTC) A user There is a User who is really ticking me off (Agent 45) She has made the same blog pages again making bad edits and contantly creating Pages with spelling errors and no info on them. I was wondering what we should do about her. She has already one warning from my old wikia I don't know what to do now. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I already gave her a 2nd warning! She was making some ridiculous edits. And I hate that she never signs her posts.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:36, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure. She hasnt done anything bad yet today though. I got hw to do also! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:42, February 17, 2011 (UTC) OKAY! GOod. I can't wait for tonights episode of HOA! ITS ONLY 2hrs and 15 mins AwAY!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 21:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Okey-Dokey! Okay thanks for letting me know! Can I ask why? ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) 22:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE: Blocked! Good! She annoyed me for making the countless spelling errors, unreasonable categories/pages, and a bunch of other stuff. But she didn't do anything wrong, so it was right to only block her for 3 days. Wow. I missed everything. I'm so slow... XD SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Badges TY! AWESOME EPISODE TONIGHT! Stupid NINA AND FABIAN! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 02:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) its up nowRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 02:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ seddie fans rule the world237 she was an admin on the other wikia and wants to be an admin on here. can i let her.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 14:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) okay. also u should tlk to her too. maybe we can put her on rollback.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) IDK.. ILL LOOK IT UP!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:15, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Dont put her on rollback! Just put her on like our waiting list or next in line. I'm posting this webpage in descriptions of my popular HOA videos!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 15:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Help? Please? Hi! Well, I'm new to using Wikia, and so I wanted to know if you help me. I tried to edit pages, (The Fabina page, Nina's character page, and Fabian's character page) and they all said that the page was locked. What does that mean exactly? and why is it there? Is it something like "Your account has to be .... days old to edit" or something? Sorry, I'm just a little confused. :/ Fabina4ever121 17:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Fabina4ever121 Another One Fabinaforever made a wiki-which I think you know about. I know that she's doing that for fun and she's not trying to advertise it. She's the only one contributing. BUT there's ANOTHER wiki called eyeofhorus.wikia.com. The contributors are the creator and Fabinaforever. We don't wanna go through this AGAIN. You remember the fight we had over our wikis. I highly doubt that there would be a competition because the URL is eyeofhorus.wikia.com. What do you think we should do? Me and Rachim are talking about it. Please help. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 23:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) yes theres one called Eye of Horus.. ask sunrise about it! i have hw to do!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 00:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep! She didn't make it though. But she's the only contributor besides the creator. It's called eyeofhorus.wikia.com. Look it up. There gonna copy off of us because Fabinaforever put a link to our wiki on there. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!! Guess what?! eyeofhorus.wikia.com is DELETED!!! I typed it in and it "wasn't a valid wikia", so I thought I spelled it wrong or something, so I went to Fabinaforever's profile to see her top 5 wikis. eyeofhorus.wikia.com was NOT on there, which could only lead to the conclusion that it's DELETED!! No need to worry anymore 'cause it's gone! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I know!! She's an admin and she does less than regular users. I think we should take away her admin rights or at LEAST take away her bureaucrat rights. It's so unfair she doesn't do anything for the wiki and she's an admin when other users do waaaay more. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 01:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Episode Galleries Since we only have a seperate gallery for the finale, should we make it for the other episodes with pictures? I think it would look better. What do you think? If you say yes, I'll ask Rachim to see if she wants to, too. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 16:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) just wondering who changed the wikis style?~Whisper 20:47, February 22, 2011 (UTC)W Re: My Video TY! I could do that for this wikia but i dont lol! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia 22:20, February 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Message from: Agent45﻿ can i make a page for the play Nina and her friend put on if i can what should i name it User:Agent45 thanks do you have any thoughts on what i should call it agent45 Galleriess Sorry I didn't answer back in a while. I slept over my friend's house yesterday and wasn't able to go on. Was there anything I missed? SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 21:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Rp STARTInG NOW! THE RP IS TARTING NOW HERE http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rachim/House_of_Anubis_RP! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ FabinaForever If you have noticed FabinaForever one of our buereacrats/admins has not been on for 3 days or made any good edits. Now ONE she did not warn us so we could not replace her. She is not a very good admin and I am not the only one who believes that. I think we should remove her as buereacrat/admin. I know your her friend but unless she constanly is making good edits we should remove her. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) This is SunriseDaisy, just incase you get confused, and I agree. She hasn't done anything good for the wiki and me and InsaneBlueberry have done PLENTY of more stuff than her. I find it unfair that she gets bureacrat rights or even admin rights when she's really only been here like twice and has made no good edits. I don't care about being bureacrat, but I honestly believe the wiki's best with only one bureacrat and a co-bureacrat. Or in this case, two bureacrats. I think only me and InsaneBlueberry should be admins and Rachim and NeneG as bureacrats. Also, since we're taking admins rights from Fabinaforever (if we do) than, as said in the admin waiting list page, we should have either Magicboots or Fabina12...but we'll see if we really do get rid of Fabinaforever as admin. Sorry. That was long, but I really needed to put in my opinion.... SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 22:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I know... I dont likt this either. I think you have to goto the wikia staff to get her removed. It's just we can't just have an Inacative Bureacrat. People are going to be like "WELL WHY IS SHE BUEREACRAT AND SHE DOES NOTHING?!!" I know you guys are friends. Unless you can make her contribute more its best. I mean its been like 5 days of inactivity!Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 13:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Good! She'll be a good replacement till Fabinaforever comes back... If she ever comes back..Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 13:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) User talk:Rachim [.talk:Rachim|Talk to me.]. No periods. Should look like Talk to me Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 13:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC) omg thanks you soooooooooooo much <3 fabina12 No More Admin For Me, Oh Well, Have Fun! Don't worry, it's totally fine. I agree with them completely. I haven't been on in a long time, and I didn't want to mess up anything they didn't want me to, so I never edited. I just hope who ever takes my place does a better job than I did (LOL) and I wish you guys good luck with your Wikia! :) :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 23:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ H! i was wondering if I'm making good edits or not just to let you know I'm not doing it for the points or badges the only reason is because I'm trying to make this wikia better Agent45 is was wondering if i can make a page for the nurse who is in the Society and Joy's dad Agent45 me and another user created the same page just with a different title Agent45 Re:Sibuna Girls Yeah just tak to our leader. You can show mine but you should ask her. http://www.youtube.com/user/SibunaGirls Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:07, March 2, 2011 (UTC) User of the week for this week? This week it could be LouveniaSong she has been making really good edits this week! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 00:26, March 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Re:Sorry its okay. Oh yeah we have our own Twitter now @HoAWikia. If you give me your email I can ﻿send you the passord if you want it.Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 20:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Passwords I'll send them to you now. SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 00:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Just asking can i make a page for the Celler or the Attic? Agent45 I'll make one for the Attic and if you want you can make one for the celler Agent45 do you know where i can ind more images of Deila Agent45 thanks Agent45 can i make a gallery page for Amber Rozenberg Agent45 should we have a page about the game Agent45 England KCA's... Honestly, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever. At all. Sorry, but my brain just doesn't seem to know. Sorry again :D Magicboots (talk to me!) 20:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I've just seen it advertised on my TV! It's on the 3rd of April.... But the England KCA's are just the same as the American ones, so it won't really make much of a difference. Magicboots (talk to me!) 16:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I've just realised that it will make a difference, considering that HoA is a nominee for Best TV Show UK. Hey, it could win, but my strongest feeling is that it'll go to iCarly because of how long iCarly has been on, and how little HoA has been on... Then again, HoA could win, as it's a daily show and it's on peoples minds, and iCarly hasn't aired a new episode in England for around 5 1/2 months. Magicboots (talk to me!) 19:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Another edge HoA could have is the fact that it's set in England. Sometimes, people I know get really angry when the Disney and Nick shows are all American... I mean, I know this show is American, but it will appeal more to English people because it revolves around life in England. The only things that might annoy people in England is the fact that they had a red telephone box in the first episode. We don't have those really anymore. Another thing, depending on where you live in England, you might call the last meal of the day supper (like the characters do), dinner, or tea. I call it tea. Oh wow, I've gone waaaaaaaaay too off topic! Whoops. Magicboots (talk to me!) 19:36, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey NeneG! It's Fabinaforever. I was wondering if it was okay if I posted comments still...? ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 17:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Cool! :) I just didn't want anyone getting mad at me for being on here... ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 13:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Um I have a question- did you take some of my photos that I took and posted them on here? Those ones of the Theme Song- they're mine. ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 19:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) No, you can keep them! :) Thanks for understanding. You can use my photos as long as you ask me first. :) ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 23:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem. :D ~Fabinaforever~ :D :) "There IS a Fabina, and you can't change it!!" 23:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ can i make pages for the original characters ? Agent45 k do u know where i can find any info? Agent45 Hi! I found out something really cool! I joined a website called FooPets on Jade Ramsey and Nikita Ramsey's birthday! I'm happy about that!!! HOAnubisSibunaFan 21:38, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can I make some character pages for the characters of the original series? Or do you want me to make a new section in the excisting pages? - Myrtiane Thanks!!!!!!! Thank you for the welcome message!!! :) Seddiecreddiegocreddie! 23:26, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hi you dont have to but strating April 17 to 22 or 23 i will be on the other side of the USA i was wondering if u could fill in for me on thouse days i understand if u cant but i just wanted to let u know Agent45 yes but u dont have to if u dont want to Agent45 on the blog that was titled the other wikia someone who didnt have an accont puplished something that is not godd for little kids to see (in my opinion) just thought u might want to cheak it out and i cant seam to add any pic to ghalleries like the one for Mamber Agent45 k thanks for understanding just trying to help the wikia and make shure its safe Agent45 User of the week for this week Who should it be? I kinda dont wanna repeat anyone but the only one who really contributed this week﻿ was Louviniasong Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 21:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ But she was already user of the weekRachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) YA !!! Sure!!! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:18, March 31, 2011 (UTC) i might have asked Rachim this or anohter admins but can i make a pairing for Victer and Nina and if so i might not be able to write that much down so can i publish it after i got as much down as possib Agent45 Agent45 why though isnt it important to add in the series Agent45